Just Do It (You Coward)!
by i.amazonian
Summary: Even the bravest souls need to be pushed sometimes, especially when they're being a prat. [Part of the 3-a-day challenge]


Just Do It (You Coward)!

* * *

"Sherlock."

He gets no response.

"Sherlock. You are my best friend. I meant what I said at the cemetery when I thought you were dead. You are the best man I've ever known, and I reaffirm my own words. I love you like you were my own brother, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. But-" John takes a deep breath. "If you don't stop playing that bloody violin and creepily watching surveillance of Molly's flat, I will seriously shoot you in the foot."

The violin tune ends in a screeching note and the tortured violin gets tossed to the couch, abandoned carelessly after being so cruelly used. The laptop however, showing Molly's dark and idle flat, stays open, and it now gets awarded Sherlock's glare. _Poor innocent computer._

"Why isn't she home yet? How long does one of those dates usually last? I'd think two hours would be enough to eat food even if dinner was addled with small talk and pointless conversations. They went to dinner five hours ago, and that seems quite excessive even if you take traffic congestion into account." he mutters darkly under his breath.

John yawns, rolling his eyes and walking to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. "They could be catching a late show, Sherlock. Or they could be taking a long romantic walk through parks and stuff. Or maybe she's spending the night at his place…"

Sherlock's head whips to the direction of the kitchen, his glare now transferred to where John would be. "And why exactly would she do that? She has a perfectly acceptable albeit slightly repulsively-colored bed."

"Well maybe she wanted to sleep on another bed for the night."

The snarl that comes from Sherlock's lips can be considered alarmingly feral. "Again, why would she do that? Why would she spend time with that man when they're out of the public eye? What if he turns out to be another psychopathic murderer? She isn't stupid enough to let herself be alone with him where no one could come to her aid!"

John comes back to the sitting room, plopping down on the couch and turning the telly on to see if there's something on cable to occupy his time until he gets his sleepiness back. "You saw the guy, Sherlock. You would have already deduced it if he was a murderer."

"You remember Moriarty. As much as I hate admitting it, he did hide himself well. What if this man is another Moriarty?" Sherlock sulks on his chair, his eyes back on the laptop screen.

"You know what I think?" John replies, flipping through the channels. "I think you can't bear the idea of Molly spending time with _any _man. Private, behind-closed-doors, who-knows-what's-happening, _romantic_ time with a romantic interest."

"You're once again insisting your pathetic ideals on me."

He shrugs. "Am I really? So what will you do if this man is not a criminal, not married, not addicted to anything illegal or unhealthy, and who actually has good intentions with Molly?"

He pauses for a bit, almost like there's a battle inside his mind palace, before he mutters like a child who's just been scolded for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. "Nothing."

John looks at his best friend with a _what-a-load-of-bull _look. "Nothing? Besides torturing the whole of Baker Street with angry, frustrated violin squawks and committing a felony by practically stalking a person you work with, you mean?"

Silence.

"Oh for goodness' sake, Sherlock!" John finally exclaims. "Just ask the bloody woman out for a bloody cuppa! We already know she's in love with you, what are you so damn afraid of?"

He scoffs. "If she's _in love _with me, as you say," he says, using air quotes to give a sarcastic emphasis on John's words. "…why would she go on a _date _with another man?"

John smirks. "There it is. You're _jealous_. You just basically admitted it, so if you could just admit it to yourself, then you can admit that to Molly and maybe Molly would be spending _five hours _in a date with you. Or maybe even forego her _repulsively-colored bed _for, oh I don't know, _yours._"

John could swear he saw Sherlock _gulp._

* * *

Note: Ah, jealous!in-denial!in-love-with-Molly!Sherlock. Definitely one of the author's favorite themes.


End file.
